


i find the whole thing so frustrating

by Whyyyyy



Series: cadnis canon fics [5]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: i wrote another one. another canon fic. h e l p
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadnis canon fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149737
Kudos: 21





	i find the whole thing so frustrating

"Janis!" 

Janis turned from her locker to see Cady forcing her way through the crowd of students standing in the hallway.

"She's on a mission," Damian murmured from behind her. 

"Jan!" Cady finally reached her friends, leaning heavily on the locker beside Janis's. 

"Hi!" Janis mimicked Cady's tone. "What's going on?"

Cady seemed to be catching her breath. "I need you to help me with my English homework."

Janis blinked. "That's what you fought your way over here to tell me?"

"I'm failing!"

Damian scoffed. "I'm sure your not _failing-_ "

"I am! I got an F on the last test! I just found out!"

Janis winced. "Well-"

"I'm begging you, Jan. You're at the top of your class in English. Pleeeeease tutor me? I'll help you with math if you do." Cady tugged on Janis's jacket, pouting. "Please, JanJan?"

Janis sighed. "Yeah, okay. You can come over after school, okay?"

Cady grinned. "Yay! Thank you!" she kissed Janis's cheek, then hurried away toward her classroom. Janis tugged on her hair, trying to hide her blush.

"Hmm," Damian smirked, staring after Cady. "Can I make an observation?"

Janis turned to him. "Is it a pleasant observation or an irritating one?"

Ignoring this, Damian tapped Janis's nose lightly. "She called you JanJan."

"So?"

"You don't let anyone call you JanJan."

Janis scowled and turned back to her locker. "I let you call me JanJan."

"Only when you're sobbing too hard to- ow!" He rubbed his arm where Janis had hit him. "I'm just saying. Plus, she gets all adorably mad when I call her Caddy, but she doesn't complain when you do it."

Janis slammed her locker shut, glaring at him. "What's your point?"

"I'm just stating facts. Like this; _some_ people might wonder if maybe you two are into each other."

Janis raised an eyebrow. "Some people?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, me. I am some people."

"It's not like that."

"Isn't it? Your whole friendship kinda revolves around the implication that you're into each other."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Damian scrunched up his face. "It's not my fault you're like in love with me or something!" he imitated in a high, breathy falsetto that sounded approximately nothing like Cady. 

Janis winced. "That was different. She was just repeating words Regina fed to her."

"Was she? Or was she drunk and scared and projecting her fears onto you?" He shrugged and began backing away toward class as the warning bell sounded. "And you might want to ask youself," he added over the chatter of students around them, "was she wrong?"

"I hate you!" Janis called after him.

He blew her a kiss. "Just something to think about!"

* * *

Damian texted her after school, while she was going over the rhetorical appeals with Cady.

 **damian:** tell her

 **janis:** no idea what you're talking about

Which was a lie, of course. She did. And he was right. She could only deny it for so much longer. She glanced over at Cady, who was reading an assignment sheet, twirling a strand of auburn hair between her fingers. Janis sighed, counted to ten in her head, then forced the words out:

"Caddy, I need to tell you something."

Cady glanced up, a combination of emotions flickering across her face. "Janis..."

"I need to tell you. That." Janis swallowed the words sticking in her throat.

"Janis," Cady said again, quietly, desperately. "Please don't."

Janis frowned. "You don't even know what I'm gonna say."

"I know." Cady closed her eyes. "I'd like to keep it that way."

"I don't..." Janis trailed off.

"Just. Please. Don't tell me. I want to... bask in my ignorance a little longer."

"The hell does that mean?"

Cady shook her head, opening her eyes. "It's... whatever. Doesn't matter." She flipped her binder closed and stood. "I should go."

"I... okay," Janis said slowly, watching her in confusion. "If that's what you want."

Cady nodded, picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. "Yeah. Um. I just. Yeah. Bye." And then she was gone.

Janis waved a belated goodbye at the spot where she'd been. Then she pulled out her phone and texted Damian.

 **janis:** something really weird just happened

 **damian:** ooh ooh did you tell her???

 **janis:** i tried

 **damian:** the fuck does that mean

 **janis:** she freaked out on me

 **janis:** i told her i needed to tell her something and she stopped me and said she didn't want to know

 **janis:** said she wanted to bask in her ignorance or something

Instead of texting back, Damian called her. She picked up on the first ring and flopped down onto her bed. "Hey. Weird, right?"

"Right. She totally knows, she just doesn't want confirmation for some reason."

"But why?" Janis rolled onto her stomach, picking at her comforter. "It's me that's putting myself out there, so why would it matter to her?"

"I have a theory, and you're going to tell me I'm wrong, but just hear me out, okay?" 

Janis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. Go for it."

"She likes you," Damian said softly. "But she's scared. She doesn't want things to change, and she doesn't want to have to admit that she has feelings for a girl. But she doesn't want to hurt you, so her solution is to just pretend she doesn't know how you feel about her until one of you stops feeling that way."

Janis scoffed. "Yeah, that's likely."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I... well. Yeah."

"I knew it," he whispered, barely audible through the phone. Janis laughed despite herself.

"So what do I do?" She asked. "I can't bring it up again. She made it pretty clear that she wants me to forget about it, but how am I supposed to do that?"

Damian was quiet for a moment, thinking. "I could talk to her for you."

Janis made a face even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I think that might just make it worse. She'd probably just be pissed that I even told you."

"She had to know you would, though, right?"

"I think we've established that Cady did not think any part of this through in any way."

"Fair enough." He sighed. "I guess we'll have to just wait for her to bring it up."

* * *

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long. When Janis stepped through the front door of the school the next day, a small hand immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What the fuck?"

"We need to talk," Cady said, closing the door behind them. She turned to Janis and took a deep breath. "Look. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't being fair to you. If you need to tell me something, tell me. It was stupid of me to just assume I knew what you were going to say."

Janis leaned against the door, eyeing her friend. "Okay."

"So." Cady seemed to be steeling herself. "Tell me."

"Now?"

"Why not?" Cady shrugged. 

"Fair enough, I guess." Janis bit her lip. "I, uh. Okay. Here goes." She forced herself to look Cady in the eye. She could tell Cady wanted to look away, but she held her gaze. "I love you." The words came out in a whisper. Janis tried again, louder. "I'm in love with you."

Cady broke eye contact. "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of." She took another deep breath. "Okay. Listen. I love you. As a friend. But I can't- I won't- allow myself to love you as more than that, I just... I can't do that. It's not what I..." she trailed off. "I don't know. I just can't. I'm sorry."

Janis considered this for a long moment. Cady was staring down at her feet, trembling. "You know that you don't really get to have a say in this, right?" Janis asked softly. "You either are in love with me or you aren't." She held up her hands. "So which is it?"

Cady stared at her hands, eyes wide. Then she blew out a breath. "Fuck, I think I'm in love with you."

Janis took a step closer to her friend, who was gripping the back of a chair tightly, eyes closed. "Hey, it's okay." Janis forced away the chorus of _shelovesmeshelovesmeshelovesme_ echoing around her brain, reaching for Cady's hand. "Why does that scare you so much?"

"Because," Cady whispered. "I'm not... I've never... I've had crushes on girls, but I always tried to reason them away, I was so sure I was..." she glanced up at Janis. "This is going to change everything."

Janis shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. But change isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"I know, I just..." Cady laughed softly. "I almost had myself convinced I was straight, you know? And then you showed up and ruined it. Why'd you have to do that, Janis?"

Janis grinned. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"No, I guess you didn't."

"You wanna say it out loud?" Janis brushed her thumb over the back of Cady's hand.

Cady shivered at the touch. "Which part?"

"The not-straight part."

"Yeah. Okay." She locked eyes with Janis. "I'm bisexual. And I really want to kiss you right now."

Janis smirked. "Well, I'd hate to deny you the-"

Cady didn't let her finish. Grasping the front of Janis's jacket, she rose on tiptoe and kissed her. Janis placed a hand on Cady's back to hold her in place as she kissed her back. Dimly, somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard the warning bell sound. 

"We should get to class," Cady murmured against her mouth. 

"Yeah," Janis murmured back, but neither of them pulled away. They stood there for a long moment, all wrapped up in each other, until finally Cady let go. 

"We really have to go," she insisted, grabbing her bag. Janis made a face and Cady laughed. She pressed a quick kiss to Janis's lips, then backed toward the door. "I'll see you later." She waved, smiling shyly. Janis nodded, smiling back.

Cady slipped out of the classroom, and Janis could have sworn she heard a quiet "love you" just before the door swung shut.

Smiling to herself, Janis pulled out her phone.

 **janis:** okay so turns out you're occasionally right about some things

 **damian:** screenshotted

 **damian:** something happened with cady

It wasn't a question, and Janis didn't bother to deny it.

**janis: 😁**

**damian:** oh my god tell me everything

 **janis:** later

 **damian:** i'm happy for u

 **janis:** thanks

 **janis:** you're the best

 **damian:** best what

 **janis:** everything

The bell sounded, signaling the start of first period. Students began filing into the classroom. Janis slid into a seat, barely aware of anything happening around her. As class began, her phone vibrated with another text.

 **cady:** thank you

 **janis:** for what

 **cady:** everything

Janis spent the rest of the class period trying to keep the stupid grin off her face.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has a post-canon prompt idea, PLEASE let me know (i don't write smut but anything else is fine). i neeeeed to stop writing canon fics.


End file.
